This invention relates to trussing devices for dressed poultry, and more particularly, to a trussing device for use in the commercial processing of dressed and eviscerated turkey carcasses.
Prior art poultry trussing devices include the wire retainer shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,515 dated Dec. 3, 1963. The prior art also includes various plastic trussing devices such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,075 dated Oct. 7, 1986 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,146 dated Mar. 31, 1987 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,538 dated Apr. 26, 1988. The last three patents identified teach plastic retainers having various arrays of resilient and flexible straps which are intended to fit about and across the exposed hocks. The straps of those patents are of a rather convoluted design to permit them to be deformed so as to resiliently fit about and across the exposed hocks.